walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Resident 1 (TV Series)
This Kingdom resident is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Kingdom, alongside her son. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this woman's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a husband and a son. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 Although unseen, this woman was residing in the Kingdom with her son during the events of Season 7. At some point, after finding out about the war against the Saviors, she willingly joined the Militia, along with the many other townspeople. Season 8 "Mercy" The woman is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, she and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. "The Damned" The resident is among the Kingdommers to hunt down Nelson. After a while, he is eventually hunted down and mauled by Shiva. The woman and the Kingdommers regroup in the woods, where they hear on the radio that the nearby Savior outpost is sending out an active patrol, indicating that they know the Kingdommers are coming. Despite the concern of his closest advisors, Ezekiel is unfazed, and confidently prepares for the upcoming attack. "Monsters" The woman is among the Kingdommers to successfully ambush two groups of Saviors as they proceed in clearing out the different buildings that make up the outpost controlled by Gavin's men. After Ezekiel realizes there's a gun aiming for his group, he orders everyone to scatter, including this resident. "Some Guy" In a flashback, the resident can be seen kneeling down and comforting her son, placing a flower picked by him into her armband before hugging him. He cheers with the other townspeople in Ezekiel's battle cry before departing to meet up with the rest of the militia. In the present time, the woman is seen laying dead and slowly begins to reanimate, leaving Ezekiel in horror and distress as he sees so many of his friends and neighbors dead and turning. She is later seen as a zombie, and was put down by Ezekiel. Death ;Killed By *Machine Gun Savior (Alive) This resident is among the Kingdom soldiers shot to death by the Saviors' .50 caliber machine gun. *Ezekiel (Zombified) After being gunned down by the Saviors, she reanimates and is put down by Ezekiel. Killed Victims This list shows the victims the woman has killed: *Several unnamed Saviors *Possibly a few zombies Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"Mercy" (No Lines) *"The Damned" (No Lines) *"Monsters" (No Lines) *"Some Guy" (Flashback/Zombified) Trivia *It was revealed that this extra was selected by director Greg Nicotero from the background cast to be elevated from extra to a character in the script. The actress was chosen due to her facial expressions and overall acting during her scenes in "The Damned" and "Monsters". As a result, she was named the Flower Girl Soldier in the script while the actress also calls her character the Flower Mom and Flora. Category:Unnamed Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:The Kingdom Category:The Militia Category:Season 8 Characters